Friedman (1972 Archie Friedman album)
Friedman is an debut album by former child actor Andrew "Archie" Friedman (also known as Archie Friedman, look at ages 32 in 1970s), the original release in March 29, 1972 by Jesuit Records Limited, was features new sessions musician hired by both The Wrecking Crew and Jesuit Bands. History Main article: Archie Friedman Archie Friedman is born on May 23, 1932 in Hayward, California, raised in 1956 at ages 17, now ages 23, then ages 32, and final years of former Capcom employees was died in 1987 at ages 45. Their first single, "Don't Home the Loose" (w/ B-single, "The Lonely Bones"), his new sessions musician all band members was produced by Christopher W. MacDonald and Archie Friedman, was all songs arranged by Robert S. Goldwater and Bruce M. Williams. Archie Friedman and the Riverdale was final album, Friends (1970). Track Listing All songs arranged by Robert S. Goldwater and Bruce M. Williams. Original Mono Pressing Side One * 1. "Don't Home the Loose" (Archie Friedman, Richard Goldenstein) 4:42 * 2. "The Lonely Bones" (Goldenstein, Friedman, Robert S. Goldwater) 5:35 * 3. "The Young Gathering" (Bruce M. Williams) 3:56 * 4. "Animals" (Friedman) 4:34 * 5. "Getting to the Bible" (Friedman, Goldwater, Williams, Goldenstein) 3:52 Side Two * 1. "Singing Lord and Jesus" (Goldwater, Friedman, Williams) 4:51 * 2. "From Heart to Hearts" (Goldwater) 3:37 * 3. "Just What I'm Another Home" (Friedman, Goldenstien) 4:23 * 4. "Don't Forget I Love You" (Williams) 4:32 * 5. "Love Into the Heavens of Answer" (Goldenstein) 5:53 Personnel * Archie Friedman - Lead and Backing Vocals, Piano Side One: "The Wrecking Crew" Sessions * Glenn Campbell, Tommy Tedesco - Guitars * Joe Osborne, Jimmy Bound - Bass Guitars * Lawrence Knechtel - Keyboards * Steve Douglas - Saxophones * Lew McCreary - Trombones * Anthony Terran - Trumpets * Tommy Morgan - Harmonica * Gary L. Coleman - Percussion * Hal Blaine - Drums * Ron Hicklin Singers - Harmony Vocals * Sonny Bono - Backing Vocals Side Two: Session of "Jesuit Bands" * Bruce M. Williams, Robert S. Goldwater, Chris Christian - Keyboards * John Kellyn, Richard Moore, Dave Neilson, Christopher W. MacDonald - Guitars * Rick Tuna, Martin Jets - Bass Guitars * Nathan Griffith - Tambourines * Garry M. Gouldman - Percussion * Harold Martin - Drums * Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson - Harmony Vocals * Tom Just, Ann Neil, Jane Holmes, Rick Stevenson - Harmony Vocals Production * Produced by: Christopher W. MacDonald and "Archie" (for Friendship Forever Productions, Ltd.) * Executive Producers: Martin Sherman * Production Managers: Rich Kellyn * Project Coordinators: Rodney Disney * Recorded at Changes Recording Studios in Nashville, TN (Side Two) and United Western Recorders in Los Angeles, CA (Side One) * Engineering (Nashville): Dave Cummings, Ronald Cunningham * Engineering (Los Angeles): Robert Pullman, Richard Goodman * Mixers (Nashville): Rick Thompson * Mixers (Los Angeles): Danny Holmes * Mastered at: Sky Hoops Studios (Dallas, TX) * Mastering (Dallas): James Camp * Photography: Danny Gouldman * Cover Design: Daniel Goodman * Art Director: Richard Williams * Arranged by: Andrew "Archie" Friedman, Robert S. Goldwater and Bruce M. Williams * Conducted by: Richard Wymann * Strings and Horns Arrangement: Dick Wyman